tf2_crapfandomcom-20200213-history
TV
TV is a video created by Eltorro64Rus that involves a television. Summary The video starts with a shot of a RED Soldier sitting in a sofa with a lamp nearby and a T.V. stand in front of him. It changes angle to show an intrigued expression on the Soldier's face. The T.V. screen is then shown to have the exact same Soldier with the exact same facial expression inside. Then his face is shown again. Meanwhile, a distant Engineer shouts "Movin' out!" The RED Engineer is then shown to be carrying his dispenser, searching for a spot to place it. He tests a spot like Scrat from Ice Age looking for a spot for his acorn, before circling the T.V. stand a couple of times and placing the dispenser in front of it, blocking the Soldier's view. The Soldier from inside the T.V. calls the Engineer and says that he cannot see, telling him to "take your toy away." Engineer promptly refuses to move his dispenser. Frustrated by the Engineer, he forcefully kicks the dispenser towards the other Soldier, causing him and the sofa to fly backwards, screaming weirdly, and out of view. Soldier chuckles and Engineer, upset at the loss of his dispenser, he hops into the T.V, getting transported to a realm that the Soldier was residing in. He looks up, and finds the Soldier sitting in a sofa identical to the other sofa. The camera then orbits the Soldier, making a dramatic "epic zoom" into his face. The Soldier then throws a "1" at Engineer, who then dodges it. Engineer comments on his attempt to attack him, angering Soldier, who then prompts Engineer to fight him. Engineer refuses, confusing Soldier, causing a short stare-exchange. Thinking Engineer has given up, Soldier starts to resume his original activity before Engineer brutally attacks him, making a loud sound come from the T.V. A nearby RED Demoman is frightened by the sound and finds out that there might be a good show on the T.V. He pulls the tassel on his graduation cap like a lamp switch, causing him to compact into the cap, and flying towards the T.V. The cap floats around, seemingly blindly, until it hits a wall and forces Demoman out. He stands in front of the T.V. and watches Engineer, with the upper hand on Soldier, beating him. Demoman, satisfied, puts on 3-D glasses to continue watching. He is then shocked that Soldier is lifted and thrown out of the T.V. at him. Engineer starts laughing at Soldier, who now realizes that he has the absolute power with the T.V. remote. Soldier changes the channel on the T.V. many times, worrying Demoman. Soldier is now obsessed with the power of the remote, continuing to change the channel, but Demoman presses the "Power" button on the remote, turning the T.V. off, and killing the Engineer, leaving a pool of blood near the T.V. stand. Demoman is completely shocked at what he had just done. Soldier is also shocked until his Pocket Medic vaguely warns him about the previously-seen "other Soldier" about to impact them. Immediately after the impact, a spy appears from behind the lamp from the beginning of the video, and is shocked at the lifeless bodies lying in front of him, and decides that it's best to "turn off" the scene by pulling a lamp switch. After Eltorro64rus' outro plays, a few seconds of darkness is shown, followed by a short, horror scene involving the supposed-soul of the Engineer who died inside the T.V, the Solder holding the remote, who had assumed the same position for so long, cobwebs and foliage had grown around him, and possibly, the Pocket Medic from before, set in a dark tone. The Engineer is shown standing behind Soldier, and he does not have goggles, presenting a vague expression. Then two very quick shots are shown, with the Engineer violently torturing Soldier, turning him from Red to Blue, and then The video then ends. Trivia * If you don't know about the Ending, this video was a prequel, as Pirate Engineer and Medic Soldier appears in various videos such as Soldier thinks he is a Medic. * While Engineer and Soldier exchange stares, various items on them are changed, like the amount of cigars on them, a common trope in such situations. * One of the channels Soldier switches to depicts Engineer mimicking U.S. President Donald Trump's infamous speech that he will "build a Great Wall." * After Soldier has changed a few channels, and when the camera directly faces Demoman, it appears that he has given the clock on his shoulder a pair of 3-D glasses and a cigarette. The cigarette falls off along with Demoman's glasses when he powers off the T.V. * Under close frame-by-frame inspection of the last few seconds of the video where Soldier is tortured, it may be suspected that Solder was possibly "converted" to a BLU Soldier with a similar facial expression as the Engineer. * Luigi makes a small cameo in the background in a broken TV screen at the part Soldier says "Fight me!" And in the place where the pocket medic is for a brief moment. Category:Videos Category:Videos by Eltorro64Rus